Melissa Looney Toons
Looney Toons Melissa(VLTF004) was born in the Looney Toons on December 27, 2003. Her mother was the dominant female Buckbean and Pangolin the dominant male was her father. She was born with two brothers named Bugs(VLTM001) and Daffy(VLTM002) and one sister named Lola(VLTF003). They were the first litter ever born in the Loone Toons. The group was young however there were ten adults mostly male, so the pups faired better than first born litters of other new mobs. Melissa and her litter-mates survived to adulthood without much event however before her frist birthday, Melissa's father Pangolin died leaving her uncle Snert as the new dominant male. In February 2005 her mother Buckbean was pregnant and She evicted Melissa and Lola for the first time along with their aunt Mad Eye Moody. All three females were able to rejoin the group. Melissa stayed in the Looney Toons for three years. She never produced a surviving litter. In November 2007 she was evicted along with Twitty, Granny and Witch Hazel. The females did not rejoined the group. Animaniacs The four evicted females met up with three rovers from the Vexos and spend the night in a nearby burrow. By the following morning Melissa was seen aserting herself as the dominant female. The group was collared and named the Animaniacs with Melissa as the dominant female. One of the Vexos males named Vulcan established himself as the dominant male. On March 23, 2007 Melissa gave birth to Yakko, Wakko and Dot the first litter born in the Animaniacs. All three pups survived to adulthood. Melissa gave birth to Dr. Otto Scratchansniff, Ralph, Thaddeus Plotz and Minerva on September 16, 2007. The next month Vulcan's litter-mate brother Rex overthrew him and became the new dominant male at Melissa's side. She accepted him as her new mate and soon became pregnant. On Janaury 12, 2008 Melissa gave birth to Spritzer, Flamiel and Duanne. A few months later on May 22, 2008 Melissa gave birth to Baloney, Wally Llama, Slappy and Skippy. Only three days later Vulcan overthrew Rex and took back dominance. He would remained the dominant male by Melissa's side and father the rest of her litters. On October 17, 2009 Melissa gave birth to Candie, Bumpo and Scout. Witch Hazel disappeared after being evicted in November 2009 and Granny was predated the following month by a jackal. Twitty became pregnant but lost the littter, Melissa evicted her and she was predated while evicted. Melissa's dominance was left without challange. On April 7, 2010 Melissa gave birth to Buttons, Mindy and Salazar. Melissa became pregnant again in July but aborted the litter in August. On December 13, 2010 Melissa gave birth to Vina, Flavio, Marita and Codger. This was her last litter. In Febaury Melissa showed signs of TB and was found dead on March 15, 2011. Her eldest daughter Dot became the dominant female after her. At the time of Melissa's death the Animaniacs were made up of all her children. Links Looney Toons Mob Animaniacs Mob Vulcan Vexos Rex Vexos Category:Looney Toons meerkats Category:Animaniacs meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats Category:Dominant female meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats